Pain
by Random Taliya
Summary: Atem isn't able to take much more of Ancient Egypt so when he almost dies he somehow ends up at Yugi's door.Slight yaoi.
1. Atem What Happend?

Atem was in Ancient Egypt and chaos has aroused again. He sighs standing up dragging his very lassitude body to the door of his chambers. Oh how he hated having to use the Egyptian gods every day just to fit another one of the rings sprits mistakes. The process tired him out greatly and he just couldn't take it. He if he was ever in range of Yugi would not be able to link due to his triedness and if he dared use another mind crush he would go into a coma. He however could not stand not taking caring for his country so he forced himself in this hundredth time against Zork.

He called on the gods and fainted. The spirit of the ring came close and poor Atem unconsciously mind crushed the spirit. Atem went into a coma and after Egypt celebrated his victory they realised he wasn't waking up. Set looked to the spirit with fire in his eyes.

Meanwhile in Modern Japan three years had past since Atem had left and Yugi felt ok. Today however he felt a lot of pain from what used to be the mind link. He knew this couldn't be good and heads outside hopping to clear his head. He saw Atem on the concrete outside the game shop. Yugi went to Atem lifting Yami up holding him. As he did weak crimson eyes slowly open.

"Yugi?" Atem strained. "Yugi...am...I...dreaming?"

"No Atem your not I'm here what happened why are you so weak?"

"Uh...YU...YU..." Atem shivers in Yugi's arms, not from a fever but from his pain.

"Atem what is wrong? Why are you shivering?"

"Uh...uh...bed...uh..." Atem starts crying

"Atem hush you will in bed soon don't worry." Yugi said running his old friend to bed. Grampa sees Yugi running Atem up rubbing his eyes. "Yugi is he ok?"

Atem had fallen asleep. "No grampa I found him outside. He seems to be in a lot of pain. I know he can't move. I'm putting him in bed." Yugi continues running Atem to bed.


	2. Astma and panic attacks

Yugi gets Atem in bed. "Here can you tell me what happened Atem?"

"Yu...Yu..."

"Atem, Shu ok I understand don't strain. You can tell me when it doesn't hurts as much. Here" Yugi says covering Yami with a blanket.

{Yu...} Atem strains then shivers under the blanket.

"Oh Atem, You shouldn't strain the link. Here rest a little ok?" Yugi says stroking Yami's forhead to notice it was hot.

"Atem you have a fever. Oh here does this help?" Yugi says giving Atem another blanket.

"Ai...Ai..." Atem strains shivering.

"Atem! Oh you seem really ill. Please Atem get some rest."

Grampa enters. " Yugi I've called a doctor over how is he doing?"

"Not well, He is running a fever and he is in a lot of pain, He can barely speak."

There was a hard knock on the door. Atem grabbed Yugi's arm frightened.

"Atem?" Yugi asks

Atem just clung onto Yugi's arm tighter.

Grampa opens the door a man running up to Yugi and Yami's old room. He opens the door alowing it to slam against the wall. Atem clings tighter.

"Atem that's the doctor calm down."

Atem stares at the doctor scared he slowly calms down as soon as he does the doctor checked Atem's vitals seeing nothing wrong other than Atems wounds and ever he says, " He probatly had a panic attack. Does he have Astma or anything wrong with his respitory system? "

"I don't ...' Atem tuges on Yugi's shirt.

"Atem?"

Atem turns the doctor noding. The doctor stood confused.

Atem then draws the lungs and bronchial tube then colors the edges inside the bronchial red.

"Astma?"

"Atem nods."

"medications, vitamin supplements anything?"

Atem shook his head."

"Inhaller?"

Atem shook his head again.

"You should be ashamed he has a very treatable condition and you ignore ..."

Atem tugged on the doctors lab coat.

"What!"

Atem wrote "Yugi and adopted me today."

"sorry about that."

{Atem why would you lie like that?}


	3. Life gives you lemons

{Yu...I ...don...don't...want...trouble...made ...for ...you...}

{Atem don't be silly. Who care about my reputation? You need medicine.}

{No...I ...don't...ne...need...}

{Atem don't be silly you have asthma}

{no...I...fine...}

{oh then why are you barely able to speak through the link?}

Atem falls asleep and his half of the link closes making a clicking sound as it did.

Yugi went frantic over that. The doctor prescribes Atem an inhaler, and some pain medication. As he leaves he asks grampa for a hundred dollar new paitient fee plus a 30 dollar copay.

Atem struggled trying to breathe and Yugi wanted to give him an inhaler but had to wait for Grampa to go buy it for Atem. Atem went ten minutes asleep barely able to breathe then woke up grabbing Yugi's arm.

"Atem what is it?'

Atem makes the motion used to use an inhaler.

"Oh Grampa said he was gong to the store to get it for you can you wait untill..." Grampa yells in a i'm back."Grampa Atem needs the inhaler right now!"

"What?" Grampa runns up to the room inhaler in hand seeing Atem flat on the bed barley able to breathe.

"Oh here" helps Yugi sit yami up. Yugi helps Atem use the inhaler."Atem do you feel any better now?"

Atem nods trying to lie down. "Oh Atem don't force yourself here." Yugi places Yami back down. "there, do you need medicine for your pain or can you manage?" Yugi asked.

Atem reaches for the medicine. He flinches. "ok here" pours out the whitish liquid lifting Atem's head up "open up ok?"

Atem opens his mouth and swallows the paste tasting medicine he almost gags on the taste.

"Here" Lies Atem back down covering him. "Hopefully you'll be better after some rest."

{Yu...water...}

{Ok here} holds a cup to Atem's mouth.

"So...r...sorry...Yu"

"Oh it's ok atem you need it to get better. Now please rest ok?"

Atem falls asleep and Yugi felt relived that Atem wasn't having a panic attack as he slept.

Yugi, as Atem slept,worked on the shop.

When Yugi finished he noticed Atem was still asleep so he used this time to make something Atem hadn't gotten a chance to try before he had the ceremonial battle. He had found am arm full of lemons on the tree outside and picked the best ones he saw. He ran back inside extracting as much juice them as much as he could then added about two table spoons of sugar and filled the rest of the pitcher with water. He then stirred the juice and with a small spoon tasted it agreeing with it.

He ran the pitcher and a plastic cup back to Atem's room seeing Atem wake up again. He saw the large amount of the strange liquid and stared.

"It's called lemonade Atem, It's a mixture of lemons, suger and water. I thought mabey you might like it. Considering I know how bad those medications can taste."

"sor..."tries to reach for it

"No It's ok." sits Atem up holding him steady with his left arm pouring the the lemonade with his right slowly bringing the cup to Atem's mouth. Atem swallowed and smiles a little the sweet liquid slowly but surely making his pain feel more bearable.

"Thank...Yugi...Thank...you...'

"It's ok, Do you want more?"

"no...fine...tired..."

"Oh then here." lies Atem back down

He then wispears in Atem's ear as he falls asleep "When life gives you lemons you make lemonade for your partner,"


	4. Ask for Help

Asking for Help...

A day had past and Yugi had left the room making some breakfast for Atem. Meanwhile in the room Atem was forcing himself to walk, he felt better due to Yugi's lemonade. He had the urge to walk to Yugi and hug him and never let go and he was running on the adrenaline of that urge. As Yugi heads back he sees Atem straining to walk down the hall.

"Atem What are you doing out of bed? You still have a fever, you should be resting."

"I feel better, I am ok..." Yami falls forward. Yugi places the tray aside catching Yami.

"Atem I'm getting you back to bed, You wouldn't have just fainted if you were well."

"I'm fine, just slightly dizzy, Please Yugi don't make me sleep." Atem starts coughing reaching frantically for Yugi who was supporting him.

"Atem I'm here. I have you. Let's get you back in bed."

"No I'm ok, I can manage."

"If you say so but if you need anything tell me ok?"

"ok"

Atem placed one hand on the wall using it as a support to get to the kitchen. He however didn't make it and collapsed on the sofa in the front room which was used for displaying Duel Monsters cards. Atem's deck activated and the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl summon themselves out seeing the formal Pharaoh sick and trying to get on his feet.

"Pharaoh take it easy, you need to rest." The Dark Magician said to Atem.

"I'm fine, I don't need rest, I can mangae" he said sitting up shaking form pain and from his fever.

"My Lord don't force yourself." The Dark Magician Girl tells him trying to place him back in his reclined position. He however kept siting up. His face went slightly paler each time.

Atem then from his unstable seated position stands his body shaking even more. The Dark Magician holds him, "You really shouldn't be shaking this much Pharaoh, please at least sit down. You seem really ill."

"No, i'm ,...fine...Uh..." Atem faints suddenly.

"Pharaoh!" The Dark Magican's yell. Yugi hears this and comes over seeing Atem barely able to breathe on the carpet, luckily missing on of the card display's by a few inches.

"What happened, Is Atem ok?" Yugi notices Atem's shaking, "Oh Ra no, his Asthma." Yugi turns the now unconscious Pharaoh over giving him his rescue inhaler. Atem's breathing calms and his shaking stops. "Thank you Ra." Yugi said lifting Atem into his arms slowly taking him back to bed. The two shadow creature follow and when they see Atem is alright they head back into his deck.

Three hours pass and Atem wakes up.

"Yu...gi..." Looks around not seeing the Dark Magician or his colleague anywhere. "where...Dark...Magician...?"

"When you fainted from an asthma attack they yelled for you hoping you would wake, you didn't and I heard them yell so I came in and gave you your inhaler, once they saw I had placed you back in bed they left."

Atem tries to sit up and manages to but coughs suddenly. He falls out of bed. Yugi catches him. "Atem take it easy. You need your rest."

Atem sat back up shivering while he coughed falling again. "Atem please stop forcing yourself. I don't want you to get weaker." Yugi sat Atem back in a seated position and held him there. Atem reached for Yugi's face placing his hand there.

"Atem what is it?" Hold the hand that was on his face.

"sorry"

"It's ok but please Atem I don't want you to force yourself while you are ill. "

"But I ...Yugi...I ...don't want to...worry..." Atem coughs and shivers suddenly.

"Atem here" hugs Atem lightly and drapes the blankets over him. He places Atem's head on his shoulder stroking Atem's limp hair. "There feel better?" Yugi asks.

"Yugi...sorry..." Atems shiver worsens and his fever worsened with it. "Atem,I'm here. It's ok to ask for help. I'm here to help please Atem what is wrong?"

"sorry..."

"I know Atem, you don't need to apologize but please tell me what is wrong."

"No...Yu..." Yami stated shaking more. "Atem!" Yugi held Yami in place and felt Yami for a fever. "oh no your fever!" Yugi notices Yami's eyes where closed. " I'm right here."

Atem shakes yelling "No...Yu...Yugi...help...Yu!"

{Atem I'm here calm down. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here love so please calm down.} Yugi kisses Atem's calms down and snugles Yugi. Yugi smiles stroking his hair "that's right Atem get some rest."

Grampa comes in seeing Atem snuggled to Yugi. "Is he doing ok Yugi?" "He has a worse fever but I'm sure he will get better soon."

Atem suddenly wakes up. "Yu...'

"Atem what is wrong?"

"cold...hot...cold...Yu...Yu...i...feel...yu...help..."

"Shu.. I'm here shu" Gives Atem a new blanket and a new damp towel " here you need to take some medicine." lifts Atem up feeding Atem his medicine. Atem reaches for the picher which Yugi had filled with new lemonade . He cries from his pain. "Atem It's ok don't force yourself." Yugi feeds Atem and lies him back down.

"Now just remember all you need to do is ask for help and I will help you ok?" Yugi says seeing Atem was already asleep. "That's it rest up." Yugi sais kissing Atem.


	5. We are just trying to help!

We Are just trying to help...

Yugi, as Atem sleeps tucked the blankets in at the sides of the bed. He was glad not to see Atem shivering for once. He yawned falling asleep next to Atem. He woke up to what he first thought was a earthquake only to find Atem franticly shaking in bed. Yugi instinctively lifted Atem up and hugged him. Atem did not stop shaking.

{Atem please calm down. I'm here, please.}

Atem opened his eyes slowly and he saw Yugi his shaking stoped. He reached for Yugi who was hugging him.

"Atem what are you reaching for I'm right here."

Atem starts to shiver. "Ai...bou...?"

Yugi notices Atem's sudden shiver. "Atem what is it, You feeling cold?"

Atem nods.

"Alright, give me a minute." Yugi lies Atem down sitting up feeling his waist clung onto by Atem. "Atem?" Yugi turns to Atem, "Atem i'm only getting you another blanket."

Atem clung tighter he looked at Yugi with puppy eyes. Yugi wanted to laugh at seeing the Pharaoh resort to such a facial expression but decided not to. He looked at Atem sternly. Atem clung on . Yugi hated doing this but he pushed the Pharoah's hands of his waist. He went and grabbed a new blanket as he does so he hears a loud thump. He sees Atem had fallen off the bed. Atem was unconscious

"ATEM!" Yugi yelled scooping the former Pharaoh off the floor. Grampa hears the yell. Running up seeing Yugi holding Atem.

"Yugi what happened?"

"Grampa, Atem's lost consciousness. He fell out of bed a minute ago. He doesn't seem to be getting any better." Atem despite his size was much lighter than expected. So much so that Yugi was rocking the former Pharaoh without realizing it.

Atem's eyes slowly opened again. "Yu...gi..." he said softly in his baritone voice.

"Atem thank Ra,You don't know how scared I was."

Atem's eyes drift to Grampa. "Gram...pa...?" He stains to say.

Grampa nods then comes closer to Atem moving Atem's gold bangs out of the way.

"Atem you should rest, Yugi will get you another blanket alright?" Grampa says lieing him back in the bed. Atem sees Yugi head to the closet grabbing Yugi's arm again.

"No...Yug...Yu...aib..."

Yugi looks at Atem who was shivering worse than before he fell out of bed.

"Atem what is it? Don't you want another blanket?" Yugi asks

Grampa tries to get a blanket for the Pharaoh only to get his arm clung onto as well.

"Atem we are just trying to help. Please let us help you."

Atem starts dozing on and off.

Grampa used this time to get the Pharaoh a new blanket.

"Atem hang in there you'll get better."

Atem fell asleep.

"There you go, rest."

Yugi turns to Grampa, "Grampa i think we should get Yami checked at the hospital"

"For what?"

"He did just fall out of bed Grampa, just to make sure he isn't seriously injured."

"I think we should watch him for a few days first."

"OK" Yugi says giving feeling bad though due to a hunch he had.

Grampa leaves the room leaving Yugi alone with Yami.

"No...Yu...Yu..." Yami starts yelling again. "Yu...don't...go...Yu..."

Yugi lightly kisses Atem's lips. "Yu...help... Yu...don't...go..."

{Atem I'm right here} Holds Atem's hand.

"Don't...go...stay..." tears start to fall from the sleeping Pharaoh's eyes.

{Atem please wake up, I'm not going anywhere.}

"yu...come...back...YU!" Atem's tear filled eyes open, he sees a blurry image of Yugi. Yugi wipes away Atem's tears.

"Yu...gi...never...leave...me...please..."

"Shu" Yugi says hugging Atem rubing his back. "I'm not going to leave you don't worry. Everything will be ok. Shu."

Atem calms down and Yugi sighs with relief. Atem starts shaking in Yugi's arms. "Atem! What is it? You feeling cold?"

A long silence comes between the two. Yugi gets extremely worried.

"Atem please, Are you ok?"

Atem doesn't move or speak.

"Atem!" {Atem please talk to me.}

Another long silence appears. Atem's shake worsens and he starts dosing off and on.

"Grampa!"

"Yugi what is it?"

"Grampa Atem's been shaking for ten minutes and he won't answer me. He doesn't seem responsive."

Grampa looks at Atem then tries to get a reaction from Atem. Seeing Atem seems lost in some noreality he looks back at Yugi. "We are getting him to a hospital right now this can't be good.


	6. The Daignosis

Yugi lifts the former Pharaoh gasping at how much lighter Atem had gotten in the two days since yugi had originally put him in bed. Atem still continued to shake and still didn't respond.

"Here lets get you in the car."

"Yugi do you need any help carrying him?"

"No I'm fine, Grampa, Atem is much lighter than when I found him outside two days ago, I'm really worried."

Yugi carries Atem to the car lieying him down on the backseat. "There you go, now for a blanket." Yugi grabs a knitted blanket from the trunk covering the Pharaoh with it.

Grampa got in the car and started driving.

"Ai...?" Atem strains softly

"Atem!" Yugi hugs Atem "You had me so worried. What happened? Why where you not responding earlier?"

"Ai...Ai...bo...u...?"

"Atem answer me."

Tears filled the Pharaoh's eyes. He starts kicking at the blanket and shaking.

Yugi holds Atem to the seat with the blanket. "No Atem you need to get some rest. Don't move so much." Yugi has trouble keeping Atem steady and feels Atem kicking. "No Atem, You need the blanket, You need to stay warm."

"It...hurts...Ai...blanket hurts." Atem stains kicking the blankets with the little strenth he had.

"Ok shu." Yugi removes the blanket. "There feel better now Pharaoh?"

Atem starts shaking again. Yugi felt the Pharaoh's forehead. "Oh no my poor other, What is wrong, are you feeling cold?"

Atem slowly shakes his head.

"Atem can you tell me what is wrong?"

"pain..."

"Atem what is hurting?" Yugi asks concerened.

"chest...back...legs...Yugi...it hurts...Yu..." Atem shakes more and starts kicking again.

"Atem calm down, don't kick you're making the pain worse."

Atem continues to kick and shake. Yugi places the blanket back on Atem holding Atem down. "No Atem, I know the blanket feels heavy and I know you are in pain but you need to calm down. Please for me try to calm down."

Atem continues kicking and shaking.

"Atem please I don't want you to get worse. Please Pharaoh don't force youself so much."

Atem starts screaming from pain. Yugi lifts Atem up hugging him. He rubbs the Pharaoh's back. "Atem what is it? You need anything?"

Atem starts shaking in Yugi's arms much like when they were at home. "Atem please answer me?"

Atem shakes more and doesn't say a word.

"Atem!" Yugi realizes that this the same as before.

"Grampa how far away is the hospital?"

"We are just driving in now get him ready."

"Atem I know you can't hear me right now but I'm here for you ok?"

"Yugi we are here."

Yugi gets out of the car then slowly lifts Atem out. Atem continues to shake and remains in a daze.

"Atem everything will be ok. You'll be ok."

A nurse comes out of the hospital with a wheelchair instructing Yugi to place Atem in the chair. Yugi complies. Yugi then pushed Atem in the chair taking the former Pharaoh the waiting room of the hospital. He then sits down in front of Atem's wheelchair.

"Yu...?" the Pharaoh finally replies.

"Hey how you feeling now Atem?" Yugi askes softly running his hand through Atem's hair.

"Ai... Aibou?"Atem reaches out from the chair.

"No Atem don't, don't force yourself." Yugi holds onto Atem's hand.

Atem starts crying.

"Atem?" Yugi grows concerned for the Pharaoh. "No, Oh no you aren't..."

Atem starts shaking again,He goes back in a daze.

"Atem here." Yugi has Atem hug him.

{Please hang on a little longer for me. Please.}

The nurse comes over taking some of Atem's vitals. She looks at yugi in shock.

"Madme what is wrong? Is he doing ok?"

"His fever, I rarely ever see such a high fever. How could you let his fever get this bad?"

"He had a 102 degree fever up until an hour ago, How bad has his fever gotten?"

viloet eyes reopen, "Yu...cold..."

"Atem? Oh I know shu. You'll have another blanket soon. shu, rest."

Atem starts his shaking and daze again.

The nurse tells Yugi, "He has a 105 degree fever, he is going to have to stay here."

"Will I be allowed with him?"

"Sorry only during visiting hours. He needs constant attention."

Atem started coughing harshly. Yugi hugged Atem placing the ill Pharaoh's head on his shoulder.

"Please Atem, Please stay strong, fight it." Atem's cough becomes bloody.

"Atem!' Yugi turns to the nurse. "Where can he lie down? He is getting really..." Atem falls out of the chair landing on Yugi .

"Nurse, He is too weak to sit. He needs a bed."

"Third room to the right." Yugi lifts Atem in even more shock feeling how thin Atem was. Yugi ran the Pharaoh to the room placing him down on the bed.

"yu... Yugi?" Atem reaches for Yugi.

"Atem you should be..." Atem falls asleep. "Atem? That's it get some sleep you need it."

About five minutes later a doctor ran in taking blood samples from the former Pharaoh. Atem woke up halfway through the period in which the doctor was drawing the blood and shakes from fear. Yugi hugs Yami. "Atem the doctor is just taking some blood to see what is wrong."

Atem cuddles Yugi."Atem, You want another blanket?"

Atem clings to Yugi.

"Atem, What is it?"

"Yu...Yugi...diz...dizz...dizz..." Atem falls asleep.

"Atem?" Yugi sees Atem's face. "He's gone pale!"

"He is anemic. He also has a bad case of the flu. He however should be able to return home by tomorrow if his fever lowers a little. What i'm most worried about though is that he seems like he has had a concussion, has he banged his head recently?"

"No but he did fall out of bed and go unconscious. Ever since then he has gone into traces when he is awake."

**Is this really just the flu and will Atem be well? more next chap.**


	7. The Curse Part 1

"You sure he has just the flu?"

Atem woke up.

"yu...?"

" how are you feeling?"

He reached out for Yugi. Yugi grabbed his hand. "What is wrong?"

"co...co...head...sleepy...cold..." he started crying. Yugi held Atem to his shoulder sort of rocking him to calm him.

"Shu don't cry you'll be ok."

Atem starts shaking again. Yugi looks at him. "Atem what is wrong?"

Atem doesn't respond. "Oh no, Atem not again, why does this keep happening?"

"What keeps happenning?"

"He will be awake, start to shake then when I ask him why I get no response other than maybe his dull eyes looking at me confused and/or scared."

"Has he ever had a traumatic childhood?"

"I don't know we aren't related."

"yu...?"

"Atem what is it? Do you need something?"

"don't...don't leave...yu...?"

Yugi relises the hospital isn't going to let him stay with the sick Pharoh overnight. He couldn't bring himself to lie to Atem nor could he say "no i won't be here.'

"Yu..." Atem starts crying again thinking he was being abandoned by Yugi, this time by choice. Yugi ran his hand though Atem's now limp hair.

"Yu...gi...stay...promise..." Atem pleads still crying. Atem then fell asleep still crying.

"He has never been this clingy in all the time i've known him. I know a few people who have known him longer. I hope they can tell me what would cause him to be so clingy."

"I was going to tell you to only see him during visiting hours but i'm scared he might become suicidal if you aren't here after seeing how clingy he was. He will have an MRI and EKG done just to make sure he isn't mentally off center."

Three hours past and it was 7:30, 30 minutes after visiting hours. Atem was waking up. He saw Yugi clinging to his arm.

"Atem?"

"promise...stay...Yugi...promise?"

"Shu...I didn't answer you before because I needed the doctors approval to stay. I got approval so don't worry I ain't going anywhere until your better."

"yu... promise?" Atem gave puppy dog eyes at Yugi with a pouting face. Yugi was surprised to see the former Pharoah use such an expression. He went to Atem's ear whispering "yeah it's a promise."

Atem suddenly strained to sit up yelling. Yugi lifted him up so he could sit.

"Atem why are you strai..." The former Pharoah clung to Yugi's shirt like a child. "Atem?" Yugi asked. He looked at Atem's face.

"Atem I told you I am staying what is wrong? Why are you so clingy?"

Atem falls asleep. His head fell onto Yugi's shoulder.

"Atem?" Yugi rubbbed Atem's back sighing getting a feeling that Atem wasn't going to let go for a while, at least not without some kind of fit.

Atem woke up again clinging tighter.

"Atem?"

(images flash through the mind link between Yugi and the former Pharoah, ones of chibi Atem looking at his father in fear as his father handed him the puzzle saying the words "The curse of the puzzle will force you to die trice, once to save the world, Once after guiding the world back to normal and once again before the one you love, all to bestow you with the ability you need to save this Ra foresaken world."

"But dad why me. Why not Seth or better yet Mahad because Mahad is to strong to die... Why me?" tears flow down the young Pharoah's face and the face of the one in reality.)

The Pharaoh couldn't stop crying Yugi hushed him. When that didn't work he sang to the former Pharaoh a lullaby. The tune calmed Atem.

"You won't die Atem not now, I know the gods would not be so cruel as to send you back only to have such a fate for you right after your return. Have faith."

Atem smiled. Yugi was happy to finally see Atem smile after all that he had been through.

**The curse has been revealed yet has the prophecy been fulfilled, Atem seems think not. find out soon.**


	8. Regression?

Disclaimer : I do not own Yugioh.

Atem smiled but then suddenly grabbed Yugi. He felt so sleepy and he shook from the pain his body was in. He couldn't stop coughing on his own.  
"Atem!" Yugi held Atemi's head to his own shoulder. "shu. Everything is going to be ok. Let it out."

Atem looked up at Yugi fear clearly seen in his crimson eyes. Atem started crying. Yugi ran his hand down the pharaoh's back slowly and repeatedly. Atem clung to Yugi's shirt. "Ai..."  
"Oh Atem what is wrong?" Yugi asked. "Ai...head...legs...Ai...cold...hot...cold...help...Ai..?"

"Pharaoh!" Yugi felt Atem's forhead. "Good you don't have a worse fever." Atem continued to cry. "shu here have some medicine , it should..." the Pharaoh stopped Yugi from giving him the medicine hitting it away."Atem. Mou Hitori No Boku, Why did you do that? You need medicine."

"Ai...?" He asked in confusion.

"Hey , what is wrong? why did you hit the medicine away?"

"Ai...don't go..."

"Atem, I won't leave you I promise. Here swallow this." Yugi told the former pharaoh. Atem hits it away again.

"Atem you need to take some medicine."

"Ai...?"Atem crys more.

"Shu. Atem i'm right here. You need to take some medicine Atem. It will help numb your pain. " Yugi poured out the med again. The former Pharoah slowly siped the med. Yugi was stunned at how slowly Atem was taking the liquid. Concern grows when the Pharoah almost chokes on the med. "Mou Hitori No Boku! It's ok don't take anymore." Yugi places the 3/4 finished dose aside. "Ai...thank...tha...than..."

"Atem hush. I know. Now try to get some sleep ok?" Atem fell asleep. Yugi smiled but fifteen minutes later Atem woke up again yelling. "Pharaoh!" Yugi yells holding Atem up. "Mou Hitori No Boku you ok?" Atem looks up at Yugi still yelling. "Pa...Pain..."

"Atem, Oh My poor other." Yugi says holding him. He rubbed Atem's back. "does that help Atem?" Atem shook his head and continued to yell. Yugi pushed the nurse call button for Atem. "Atem hang on, someone is comming." Atem fell back suddenly Yugi catching him. "Woo, take it easy Pharaoh. Here." Lies Atem down. Atem continues yelling and the nurse enters.

"What happened why is he yelling?" the nurse asks.  
"He is in pain madame I gave him some Tylenol you left but that didn't help."  
"Yu...?"  
"Atem I'm right here. What is it?"  
"Ai...?" Atem started to cry,tears running down his face. He started shaking again. He stared at Yugi. He was still crying.  
"Atem, shu... Everything will be fine Mou Hitori No Boku." The nurse used this time to place the Pharaoh on an IV with a strong pain reliever.  
"Yu...stay...?"  
"Shu don't worry I'm not leaving you. I'm here. Get some sleep you'll be ok."

"Ai...?"

"What's wrong?"

"were are you...?"

"I'm here Atem." yugi notices atem reaching for him. Yugi grabs the hand gently and held it. "Right here."

"so...rry..." the former Pharoah said softly as he drifted into sleep.

"It's ok.." Yugi sees Atem was fast asleep. "Oh, thank god." Yugi kisses the pharaoh's forehead. "That's it, get some rest." Joey and Tea stopped by the hospitial three hours later to see if what Grampa had told them about Yami's condition was true. They walk in seeing Yami still fast asleep Yugi sitting next to him silent.

"Woah he's so pale" Joey said.

"Joey don't be so insensitive" Tea said.

"Hey, thanks for coming."

Atem slowly woke "uhmm..."

"hey how you feel now Mou Hitori no boku?"

"yu...?"

"Yes Atem I'm here, You feel any better?" Yugi asks as he holds the former Pharoah's hand.

Atem tries speaking finding it too hard. He shook his head slightly.

"That's fine,don't rush to get better the more rest you get the beter, Oh Joey and Tea are here too you up to..." Yugi looks back at Atem who had fallen back asleep. "He's asleep again."

"How did he end up like this Yugi?"

" I don't know but when he got back from the afterlife he wasn' able to walk without pain, I think he kinda spiralled from there."

"So what do the docs claimis wrong?"

"They claim he has a bad flu but nothing else. However I know this links to something else but unless he's willing to tell you i'm not saying what else is wrong."

"Com'on Yug we won'ts tell."

" I still say no Joey."

"Oh com'on...It can't be that..." Tea slaps him

" jeez Tea what that for?"

" Cause your acting bosy."

The Pharaoh starts crying in his sleep. Yugi immediatly went to him. "Oh no, I hope he isn't seeing that again." Yugi tried to link Yami but found that he couldn't. He then went to the hallway linking their soalrooms opening Atem's soalroom door seing the spirit of the Pharaoh sitting in the corner of the first floor of the somewhat tamed maze crying while clinging to a plushie he probatly took from Yugi's soal room. Yugi went and asked him what was wrong and Yami stopped crying letting go of the plushie hugging Yugi crying more.

"Pharaoh?" Yugi asks shocked "Atem what's wrong? Why are you so frightened suddenly?" Yugi hoped the Pharaoh hadn't remembered the memory of the handing over of the puzzle. Atem just cried more. "Mou Hitori No Boku. please talk to me."

"Yu?..."

"Yes Atem I'm here."

"Yu? Yugi?...I don't want...don't ...want...die..." He clung to Yugi's shirt.

"You arn't going to die. I won't let it happen."

"bu...but...the ..."

"Shu, It won't happen your going to be ok. Shu."

The Pharaoh started to calm down and Yugi back to the reality everyone knew seeing Atem wake.

"Hey how you feeling now Atem?" yugi asked.

"...ok...given ..." Atem coughs hard and his breathe goes.

"Whoa Atem, Here breathe." Holds the pharaoh to his shoulder.

Atem notices Joey and Tea. "hey..." he lightly says coughing becomming worse along with his breathing.

"Atem!"Rubs the Phormer Pharaoh's back. " calm down everything will be ok."

The Pharoah started into his trances again. Yugi noticed. "Oh no not this again."

"What's happening to him yugi, he looks lost." Tea asked.

"he has been getting these trances on and off for a while and the hospital hasn't sent him for testing yet."

Atem suddenly snaps out of his trance crying.

"Atem, Oh hush Mou Hitori No Boku. Shu."

Atem continues crying. He reaches for Yugi.

"Atem, No don't strain."Holds The former Pharaohs hand once again. "I'm here. I'm not going to leave you."

Atem clings onto Yugi like he had in Yugi's search though the formwer pharaoh's soalroom.

"Pharaoh what's wrong?"

The pharaoh cries in Yugi's shirt.

" Atem, talk to me."

"don't...don't leave...promise..."

"shu, I'm here."

"sorry...onii-san..."

Yugi's thoughts, Did he just call me older brother?

Atem cries more.

"Atem?"

"Never leave..."

**Is the Pharaoh acting as his younger self, please tell me if you want this to continue that way or not. More next time**.


End file.
